


Mai meets the extended family

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Avengers meet Mai, First Meetings, Fluff, Harley’s 19, Peter’s 18, Protective Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, or not so accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Mai meets the Avengers. (Plus Happy, Shuri and Pepper)(Part of a series.)





	1. Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except maybe Mai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Happy and Shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything (except maybe Mai)

When Mai met Wanda, It wasn't on purpose. Pepper had left her purse upstairs and was to busy to go get it, so she pulled the first person she saw aside and made them get it. Wanda just so happened to be the first person she saw. Which was fine with her, she was pretty bored anyway.

 So now here she is walking through the main room of one of Stark's personal living quarters with a dark red purse on her arm. A loud giggle startled her and before she could turn she heard Peter shout "Mai! Get back here!" A small figure ran past Wanda, a huge grin tugging at her lips.

 "Nu-Uh! I don't wanna!" She replied, hiding behind the sofa. Now that Wanda could get a good look at her she could see flour and eggs covering the girl, a bit of it getting on the couch where she was crouching.

 "Mai! You're dirty." Peter deadpanned as he walked into the room "You need a bath."

 Wanda blinked rapidly "Did I accidentally travel to the future where you have a kid?" She wondered aloud.

 Peter jumped in surprise "Wanda! Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked.

 Wanda held up Pepper's purse in reply "I'm more curious about the little girl getting flour all over the couch." She added.

 Peter turned to look and groaned "Mai! You can't sit on the couch while you're dirty."

 "Aw, let her live man." Harley snickered as he walked into the room, slinging an arm around his boyfriend.

 "This is all you're fault Harley." Peter huffed, nudging him.

 Mai giggled "No bath!"

 Wanda quirked a brow and waved her hand, Mai let out a squeak of shock when a soft red glow settled around her, pulling off all the flour and eggs that covered her and the couch she was sitting on.

 "Wow." Mai breathed in awe, watching the ball float over to the trash can and falling in.

 "There, now you don't need a bath." Wanda stated with a light shrug.

 "You're so cool and pretty!" Mai jumped off the couch, running over to Wanda with wide eyes.

 Wanda flushed in surprise "Ah, thank you?" 

 "You didn't have to do that." Peter sighed "But thanks." He smiled at her.

 "No problem. But can I ask who this small child is?"

 "Mai! My name is Mai! What's yours?" Mai introduced herself excitedly.

 "Wanda. It's nice to meet you Mai." She smiled down at her, she always did have a soft spot for kids.

 "Peter and I have adopted her." Harley said with a grin, easily side stepping Peter's half-hearted swipe.

 Wanda nodded "Okay then." If Tony had let them keep her then it must be fine.

 She started towards the elevator "I need to get this back down to Pepper but it was nice meeting you Mai."

 "Come play with me again!" Mai called after her.

 Wanda paused before turning back with a smile "Sure."


	2. Happy and Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Clint and Natasha with a reluctant Bruce getting dragged along.

Happy met her when Peter had come downstairs a few minutes later then he should have, if he wanted to get to school on time anyway. A sleepy Mai tucked safely in his arms and Harley trailing both of them.

Happy quirked a brow, Tony had informed him of the new development but he didn't think he would met Mai so soon. 

"Hey Happy." Peter sighed, exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"Good morning Peter, Harley." Happy returned, briskly.

"Morning!" Harley chirped right back.

Mai also mumbled a good morning but was way too tired to use actual words.

"Do you mind if Harley and Mai rides with us? She couldn't sleep last night and I'm hoping the car ride will help." Peter asked, hopeful.

"I'll ride back with her." Harley added, sounding way too bright for this early in the morning.

Happy shrugged "I don't mind." 

Peter beamed at him "Thanks. Mai say thanks to Happy."

Mai peered up at Happy "He don't look very happy." She stated with a frown. 

Harley started laughing "Oh my god."

Peter was slightly horrified and was about to apologize when he noticed Happy's lip twitch upwards.

"I suppose I don't but I assure you, I am." Happy returned.

Mai hummed "Okay. ev'rybody should be happy." She said with a small nod.

Peter melted and Harley snickered even more at his expression. Happy didn't tell the pair but he could see why Tony didn't protest to much about them keeping her.

 

They really were like a family.

.......

Shuri met her on accident. Okay to be fair, they didn't actually meet in person. Shuri was video chatting Peter while he was working in his lab when Harley entered with Mai.

"Pe'der! Look what we made!" Mai ran over to him in excitement, holding up a mini lego spaceship.

"Uhm. Whose the small person?" Shuri sounded half way between amused and bewildered.

"This is Mai. I told you about her last week remember?" Peter replied as he lifted Mai into his arms.

"Sorry for the interruption but she really wanted to show you." Harley didn't sound at all apologetic, a soft grin tugged at his lips.

"It's fine." Peter said at the same time as Shuri asked "What did you make?"

Mai beamed and held up the mini lego space ship. It would have taken Peter less than an hour to build but Mai looked super happy, it made him smile fondly.

"Did you build that yourself?" Shuri asked, leaning forward even though it wouldn't help at all.

"Har'rey helped." Mai replied, embarrassed.

"You did most the work!" Harley immediately chimed in.

"I, for one, love it." Peter smiled at her "If you don't mind, we can glue it together and put it on the shelf in the living room for everyone to see." He suggested.

"Ev'ry body will see?" She repeated enthusiastically.

Peter nodded "Yep!"

Her face brightened up "Okay!" 

"Aww, You're such a dad now." Shuri cooed.

Peter didn't look her way even as he gave her the middle finger behind Mai's back. 

Both Shuri and Harley bust out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is this is at all OOC. I've only seen the black panther movie like once, so my Shuri probably isn't spot on. I tried...


	3. Clint, Natasha and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sam, Bucky and Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter

Harley was surprised it took both Natasha and Clint so long to show up. Then again, both of them had been away on some mission Harley wasn't supposed to know about but did. So maybe it wasn't that much of a surprise. They found him sitting at the coffee table with Mai, playing with Peter's legos again. They just walked into the room, Natasha pulling Bruce behind her, stopped and stared.

"Hi!" Mai chirped as soon as she noticed them.

Bruce smiled back hesitantly "Uh, Hi." He replied, awkwardly.

Clint grinned, crouching down to be eye level with Mai "Why, aren't you a cutie." He cooed, tapping her nose.

Mai blinked at him a couple times before stating "Creep." blandly.

There was a long pause then Harley burst out laughing, even Natasha's lips twitched upwards.

Clint looked at her in shock "W-what? I'm not a creep!" He whined "Bruce, am I a creep?" He asked.

"Don't bring me into this." Bruce immediately replied.

Harley was still snickering "Poor Hawk-eye. Got knocked down by a four year old."

"I like you." Natasha suddenly stated "I'm Natasha and this is my boyfriend Bruce. The idiot there is Clint." She nodded towards the blonde. Clint whined again and reluctantly stood up, only to drop right onto the couch.

Mai looked between them before smiling "Hi! I'm Mai!" She replied "Why is the creepy man crying?" She added with a confused glance at Clint, who had slumped down face first onto the couch.

"He's just being a baby, don't worry about it." Natasha replied, amused. It wasn't everyday she got to see Clint so embarrassed after all.

"Are you building legos?" Bruce asked, looking over the table.

Mai nodded happily "Yes! It's fun!" 

Bruce smiled at her "It is." He agreed.

"Do you want to play with us?" Mai asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Bruce looked unsure, Natasha took one look at him before tugging him down next to her "Why not? We got nothing better to do."

Clint looked up "Can I-"

 "No. No creeps." Mai cut him off sternly.

Harley was sure his lungs were bruised from laughing so hard.


	4. Sam, Bucky and Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Steve and Vision

Mai had been complaining about being couped up so Peter thought it’d be a good idea to take her on a tour around the tower, a few of the upper floors at least. Nobody out side of the avengers and Shuri even knew about Mai and neither Peter nor Harley wanted to explain just yet.

Harley had to leave earlier, so it was just Peter and Mai.

”-And this here is the gym room! It’s where every one can go to help keep themselves healthy.” Peter opened the door letting her in “See? Over there is Sam, he’s lifting weights so he can be big and strong!” 

As if hearing his name Sam turned to them, eyes lighting up when he notices Peter.

”Pete! Hey, what are you doing down here?” He asked setting down the weights “And whose the kid?” He added taking notice of Mai.

”Ah, Hey Sam! This is Mai, she’s gonna be living with me and Harley from now on.” Peter smiled at the thought.

”You’re kidding.” Sam eyebrows went up to his hairline “You two are dads now? Just how much did I miss?” 

Peter shrugged “Not much. It was kind of an impulsive thing.”

Sam hummed in agreement “Well, you should probably keep an eye on her.” He nodded towards the back of the room.

Peter turned and blanched. Mai was staring up at Bucky who was staring right back with equal surprise.

“Mai.” He called running over to her “You can’t just run off like that! Sorry Bucky.”

Mai pointed at his arm “It’s different.” She stated “Why?” She tilted her head in obvious curiosity.

Bucky blinked back at her “It’s fake.” He finally replied.

”Why?” Mai frowned “Did you lose your real one?” She asked.

Bucky nodded “Yes.”

”Does it hurt?” She questioned.

Peter bit his lip, turning apologetic eyes on Bucky “Sorry, she can be pretty inquisitive.”

Bucky shrugged “It’s fine.” He hadn’t once looked away from Mai “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He added to her.

Mai frowned “Can I touch it?” She asked.

”Mai-“

Bucky shrugged again and held out his arm “Sure.”

Mai's eyes lit up and she reached out hesitantly to his arm “It’s warm!” She gasped, she thought it would be cold.

Bucky nodded “I’ve been working out.” He replied plainly like that explained everything. And to someone that wasn’t four and actually knew the mechanics of his arm, it probably would. None the less, Mai nodded as if she truly understood what he meant.

”I see.” She suddenly smiled at him “You’re really cool!”

Bucky looked briefly baffled before his expression softened just the slightest bit “Thank you. I’m Bucky. It’s nice to meet you." 

Mai beamed “I’m Mai!”

They spent a couple more minutes talking to Bucky and Sam who introduced himself as “The cool uncle!” before finally heading out.

Rhodey was on his way in the same time as they were leaving. He took one look at Mai and shook his head “Not the weirdest thing Tony’s agreed too.” Peter heard him muttered as he passed. He gave Mai a small wave and a nod in greeting.

Mai giggled, waving right back.


	5. Steve and Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Pepper Potts (Bonus chapter)

"You want me to what?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Babysit?" Harley replied, sheepish.

"It'll only be for a couple hours! Peter should be back from school by then but I really need to finish this project. And Mai is great!"

"I don't mind kids, I'm just confused on why you have one." Steve glanced down at the little girl clinging to Harley's pant leg.

"Why do you have a little kid anyway?" He added.

'That wasn't a no.'  Harley thought as he stated "I can tell you the full story later."He promised.

Steve nodded before crouching down to Mai's eye level "Hi there. I'm Steve." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi. 'm Mai." She blinked at him hesitantly as she mumbled.

Harley knelt down as well "Steve here's gonna watch you for a bit." 

Mai's eyes widened "You going somewhere?"

Harley smiled at her reassuringly "I'm not going far. I'll just be in the other room and if you need me, just call and i'll come running."

Mai pouted "Promise?"

Harley held out his hand "Pinkie promise."

Mai locked their hands together with a nod "Kay."

Harley ruffled her hair as he stood "Right, call if you need anything." He added to Steve who nodded.

"Don't worry too much! I've had to babysit a couple of times before." Steve replied.

Harley sighed "Yeah, Thanks." He ruffled Mai's hair again before finally stepping away.

"Don't be to hard on him okay Mai?"

Mai smiled innocently back at him "Kay!"

 

Vision walked into the room later to see Steve, with marker and glitter all over his face, chasing after a little giggling brunette holding his phone. He quietly stepped back out.


	6. Bonus: Pepper

Pepper liked to think she was a sensible women, she was the CEO of Stark Industries after all. She, more than enough times, had to cover for Tony’s outrageous schemes. So yes, she liked to think she knew Tony enough now to not be surprised when he does something stupid. Of course none of that apparently readied her for this.

”I know I should have asked you first but they just look so adorable together! Can you really blame me for saying yes?” Tony whined from his spot on her office couch. He was slumped back against the cushions and Pepper hadn't once glanced over from her desk. 

Pepper pressed a hand to her temple “A kid Tony? Do they even know how to take care of one?” 

“Probably not." Tony shrugged like it was no big deal "If they did I’d be very concerned.” He immediately added.

Pepper snorted “Still. I wish you had told me sooner.” She shot him a disappointed look.

Tony grimaced “Yeah, sorry. I was planning on telling you sooner but you had that meeting and then you made _me_ go to a meeting and yeah.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes “Are you blaming me for you lack of foresight?” 

“Whaaa? No! Of course not, my beautiful and amazing wife!” Tony hurriedly responded.

Pepper sighed “Compliments will get you nowhere.”

”Couch tonight?” Tony sheepishly asked.

Pepper looked at him for a long moment before sighing again “No, but I do want to meet this kid Peter and Harley just had to take in.”

Tony nodded “Friday! Tell Peter and Harley we’ll be having dinner with them and Mai tonight.”

”Of course, Mr.Stark.” Friday replied.

....

Pepper changed her mind. Mai was an absolute delight.

She could see Peter of to the side pressing a hand to his forehead while Harley snickered next to him. Mai was still staring at Tony with the most unimpressed expression she had ever seen on a four year old.

“What do you mean I’m creepy?!” Tony whined.

Pepper’s lip twitched upwards.

Yeah, definitely a delight.


End file.
